List of Stephen Squirrelsky characters named after
Here is a list of names of the characters named after people. List: *Stephen Squirrelsky is named after Stephen Druschke *Andrew Catsmith is named after Andrew Smith *Robert Cheddarcake is named after Robert Burns *The Fluffers Bros. **Tyler Fluffers is named after Tyler Oakdale **Ryan Fluffers is named after Ryan Taylor **Ian Fluffers is named after Ian Sweeney **Alvin Fluffers is named after Alvin Hung *Griffer Feist is named after the Griffin Family *Wonder Mouse Girl is named after Wonder Woman *The Twin Bunnies **Lillian is named after Lillian DeVille **Stephenie is named Stephenie Gavin *Cuties (band) **Danny Whiskers is named after Danny Elfman **Stanz Hamsterson is named Stan Lee **Einstein Pecan is named after Albert Einstein *Delbert Vult-R is named after Dr. Delbert Doppler *Peterson Denver Raccoon is named after Rocky *Kidney Rich is named after some kidneys *Natane Whopper is named after Natane Adock *Gnorm Hill-Billies is named after Norman Price *Serena Magical is named after Serena Williams *Andrina Chinchella is named after Andrina Satano *Anderson Joey is named after Isaac Anderson *Emily Storky is named after Emily McCarthey *Panda Smoochie is named Andy Panda *Psy C. Snowing is named after some pyscho weasels *Shet Meerkata is named after Shet Pathorer Thala *Big C is named after the Big Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda **Comquateater is named after a comet **Julimoda is named after Julie *Nature + Imagine **Owen is named after Owen Wilson **Aaron is named after Aaron Campbell **Pecky is named after pecking birds **Chris is named after Chris Signore **Vilburt is named after Vilburt Anthony *Tim Seed-son is named after Tim Curry *Derick Quillers is named after Prince Derek *Booker Cooter is named after Booker T. Washington *Amanda Opossum is named Amanda Holden *The Tabby-Cat Sisters **Tia is named after Tiana **Kitty is named after Hello Kitty **Hannah is named after Hannah Phillips *The Fantasy Girls of USA **Melody is named after Melody, Ariel's daughter **Barbra is named after Barbra Streisand **Emerald is named after The Emerald Night Express **Tawnie is named after Tawnie Lucas **Sasha is named after Jack McDaniel's pet basset bound. *The Weasels **Waldo is named after Uncle Waldo **Charles is named after Charles Dickens **Julie is named after Julie Smith **Shy is named after a shy character *Danny Danbul is named after Danny Phantom *Olie-Polie Berry is named after Olie Polie Rolly *Tongueo & Rompo Money **Tongueo is named after Ferdinand the Tame Bull, Babe's buddy, Ferdinand, and the Logging Loco from Thomas and Friends **Rompo is named after Rompo Contigo *Walter Beakers is named after Walter Melon *Elroy Oakdale is named after Elroy Preston *Leonard Peccary is named after Leonard Nimoy *The Graffiction **Kirk is named after Captain Kirk **Gregory is named after Gregory from Gregory and the Hot Air Balloon **Phineas is named after Phineas Fletcher **Nia is named after Nia Pickering **Yoses is named Yoses Kasa **Gladys is named after Glady Knights *Tanya Num-Nums is named after Tanya Mousekewitz *Tallulah Nakey is named after Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Monica Quokka is named after Monica Evans *Karen Softy is named Karen Smith *Ernest Crackers Jr. is named after Ernest the Engine *Gerald Gerbil is named after Gerald from Gerald's Game *Kenai Hidna is named after Kenai from Brother Bear *Zack Black is named after Zac Efron *The Adorable Family **Fiona is named after Fiona Barnett **Jaden is named after Jaden Smith **Alexia is named after Alexia Eram **Kesha is named after Kesha Timber **Elbert is named after Gilbert Guillory *Reindeer Alaska is named after Daniel Pineda *Frankie Winter is named after Frankie Valli *Dinky Dachshund is named after Dinky from The Fox and the Hound *Elvis Flyly is named after Elvis Presley *Leo Hoppy is named after Leo Spencer *Gopher White is named after a gopher *Prince Chantment is named after Enchantment *Reginald Husky is named after Sir Reginald *Josephine Savanna is named after Josephine Langford *Edmund Përlioź is named after Edmund Kemper *Rosie Stoatbert is named after Rosie Anderson *Jimmy Jeepers is named after Jimmy Nail *Roddie Sugar is named after Roddie Keith *Thumbelina Martenaphine is named after a very small girl, who is no bigger than a thumb *Arthur Pantha is named after Arthur Reed *Darla Foxanne is named after Darla Dimple. *Wallabee Springer is named after a wallaby. *Eilonwy Quollie is named after Princess Eilonwy. *The Pollyanna Family **Juliet is named after Juliet Prowse. **Isaac is named after Isaac Anderson. **Reba is named after Reba the Rabbit. **Jessie is named after Jessie the Cowgirl. **Marie is named after Marie the Kitten. **Priscillia is named after someone. **Polly is named after Polly. *The Bluecheese Family **Elizabeth is named after Princess Elizabeth **Fredwin is named after someone. **Christian is named after Christian MJ. **Thomas is named after Thomas O'Malley. **George is named after George Stephenson. *The Rodenteen Family **Gidgette is named after Gidgette Delicana. **Jon is named after Jon Arbuckle. **Angus is named after Angus Wheeler. **Jonny is named after Jonny Hayes. **October is named after a month. **Huford is named after Huford Brown. **Zelda is named after Princess Zelda. *Conrad Deerling is named after Conrad (Professor) *The Galagolia Family **Arista Mermaid Galagolia is named after Arista Mehta. **Abraham Lincoln Galagolia is named after Abraham Lincoln. **Catricia Charlotte Angela Galagolia is named after Catricia Hiebert. **Wilhelmina Scott Galagolia is named after Wilhelmina Slater. **Fievel Fitzgerald Galagolia is named after Fievel Mousekewitz. **Andrea Martin Galagolia is named after Andrea Bocelli. *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family **Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson is named after Gloria the Hippo. **Lawrence Barkson is named after Cepstral Lawrence. **Sandra Stinkeroo is named after Sandra Brooks. **Douglas Barkson is named after Douglas Saabe. **Britney Stinkeroo is named after Britney Spears. **Alfred Barkson is named after Alfred Hitchcock. **Emmie Barkson is named after Emmie Alice. *Flea Minkerick is named after the flea. *Bernice Primate is named after Duckman's sister-in-law. *Rupert Wolverine is named after Rupert the Bear. *Sapphire Rederina is named after Sapphire Anderson. *Jaq Macaque is named after Jaq from Cinderella. Villains: *Lionel Diamond is named after Lionel Richie. *Manfred Macavity is named after Manfred Mann. *Springbaky Plain is named after a character. *Chimpy Chump is named after a chimp. *Boar Twenty-Five is named after a boar. *Teresa Pussy-Poo is named after Teresa Palmer. *The Greasers **Dim Cockatoo is named after Dim in A Bug's Life. **Bull is named after a bulldog. **Bazooka is named after Bazooka Joe. **Eliza is named after Eliza Doolittle. *The Meanies 80's **Franklin is named after Franklin Roosevelt. **Elmer is named after Elmer Fudd. **Lloyd is named after Lloyd from Lloyd in Space. **Jose is named after Jose Carioca. **Ronald is named after Ronald McDonald. **Zayne is named Zayne De Wolf. *The Smoking Crew **Cale is named after Cale Film Collins. **Quint is named after Neon. **Tim is named after Tim Burton. **Bullseye is named after Bullseye from Toy Story. **Kentucky is named after Kentucky Fried Chicken. *Trevor Meowy Sr. is named after Trevor Ledgeway. *Trevor Meowy Jr. is named after Trevor the Traction Engine. *The Poisonous Snake is named after a snake. *The You-Reek Skunk is named after Pepe LePew. *The Feisty Badger is named after Badger from The Wind in the Willows. *Empress Priscilla is named after Priscilla Skunk. *Sailor Rat-Ball is named after a sailor. *Dionna Blazzers is named after Dionna. *Jackal O'Tucksy is named after a Jackal. *Mouseysqueaky Twist is named after a mouse. *Dicki Yak is named after Dick Hardly. *Red Deer is named after a deer. *The Gerbiko Sisters **Anjelica is named after Angelica Pickles. **Patricia is named after Patricia Hayes. **Didian is named after Didi Pickles. *Kark Goldtee is named after Kark Rashi. *The Drunkers **Bernard Fox 'Beer' Rodish is named after some beer. **Melman Cann 'Whisky' Kat is named after some whisky. **Allen Woody 'Rum' Aardy is named after some rum. **Francis Maurice 'Vermouth' Sharpen is named after Francis from A Bug's Life. *The Twin Snoaties **Benton is named after Benton Dog. **Text is named after some text. *Dyke Pardee is named after Mr. Dike. Category:Lists